User talk:Agency
Hi there, Agency! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:14, July 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Technical difficulties I had some problems too. You should be able to get back on now. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:14, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Templates I'm still waiting on those templates. When will you able to get on with them. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:27, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm very sorry for the long delay, school has kept me busy this week. I'll try my best to get these done. Sorry again. — Agency (message wall) 12:48, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :I understand. I thought that might be it. Thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:02, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Could you remove "favourite color" from the character infobox. It seems to have been left in from the Arthur Wiki. I also made a monster infobox, I just need additional info put in. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 10:58, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll deal with the infobox asap. — Agency (message wall) 01:14, October 10, 2013 (UTC) We talked about updating the other infoboxes a while ago. Is "asap" any time soon? Just a reminder. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:48, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I totally didn't forget about the templates, I was just very busy on holiday things and such. Let me see If I could do it today or tomorrow depending on how much time I have. Well, thanks for the reminder and have a Merry Christmas! :) — Agency (message wall) 11:13, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't see this message until now, it went right past me. Thanks for remembering, it's just been a long wait :P Anyway, here they are: Template:Location Infobox, Template:Monster Infobox (it also needs info carried over from Template:Real Monster Infobox and Template:Fake Monster Infobox), and Template:Infobox Episode. That's about it for now. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 11:18, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! — Agency (message wall) 22:57, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Proof? Can you please give me evidence that my other wikis are to be shut down because otherwise you're just blatantly lying to add to your own mass hysteria that wikia along with all the internet will one day shut down with your all your other conspiracy theories. Now, I know I'm being blunt about this and I don't mean to be rude (because I know you've said you don't mean to come off that way), but it's also kind of annoying that you're giving me warnings with no solid evidence that it will happen. I've seen a few dead wikis that have been around for a few years and even with all the vandalism that has come because of them being abandoned they're still kept. I think I've contributed enough to each wiki to keep them open and I feel that if one or all of them were to be shut down then I should be given a fair notice beforehand. I also would like to know why you're being given these notices and not me. Yes you've added logos and icons (which I of course appreciate if I need to repeat), but I am the founder and the top editor there (I mean in terms of how much I've added, not in terms of competition since there's no one to compete against anyway). Also, what you accused me of (which you didn't reveal how you could accuse me of such an act) was misunderstood. I simply was surprised that you were an admin yet you felt you didn't really know enough to be one. Why were you one to begin with? Was it the same as me promoting you here (and elsewhere)? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:17, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I deleted the e-mail once I read it. I also don't understand why would you involve conspiracy thoeries in this situation anyway. And why will I ever lie to you? Oh and the few wikis that you've seen, which hasn't been taken down, is been active by a few people or so. I don't have an explaination why they send this notice to me first in the first place, you'd have to talk to the staff about that because I don't run wikia :P Yes, I knew enough to be a admin. I gave up admin rights because I had this huge test at that week and wanted to prevent myself from coming there; Also, I wanted to observe what they might have thought when I left the community. I guess they didn't care... Yea and by the way, I forgot to mention that this e-mail notice is 6 months old (Just found out today). I have to look at the date next time. :P — Agency (message wall) 02:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) We need to talk If you see this message could you come onto chat? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:56, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm here. — Agency (message wall) 01:06, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Help I need you help with something when you're not busy. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:21, February 27, 2014 (UTC) What is it? — Agency (message wall) 02:35, February 28, 2014 (UTC) You didn't get a chance to look at it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:01, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I checked the template and the css, could you please give me the link to the original origin of this template that you got it from? — Agency (message wall) 05:44, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AQuotes -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:41, March 3, 2014 (UTC) After observing the template and css for a while, I have no idea why this template is not working. I checked the classes of the template and the css should have executed the code. My hypothesis is that the template or some css script(s) could be missing which might have prevented this from working. I'll find a solution to this problem tomorrow. Sorry. — Agency (message wall) 05:41, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Site problems What's up with how the site's looking? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 02:33, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure, what sites are you referring to? — Agency (message wall) 05:43, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :This one obviously. The layout is either the previous one or just purple. I think technical difficulties messed it up. Admins weren't also being highlighted, but I think that's fixed now. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :I meant bg. It's not even listed any more, so I can't bring it back up. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:58, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :The background is not visible? I could see it just fine. I'm assuming that you are using another browser. Let me fix this up. — Agency (message wall) 02:01, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::It returned in the meantime. And to be clear, I couldn't restore it back up as if it had been removed from the wiki. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 02:31, March 5, 2014 (UTC)